Leaves on the Track
by Pergold
Summary: It is autumn, leaves are changing color and Cirno is losing her tan. In this Gensokyo Railway Series standalone, Reimu Hakurei learns a lesson in fall time railway safety.


It was autumn in Gensokyo. Trees turned from their summer greens and into the many reds and oranges that signal the change in weather, Cirno was also beginning to lose her tan at the same time. As the new season arrived and the air became colder, Gensokyo's resident railway was facing some changes of its own.

"New speed restrictions?!" boomed Hiroto.

"The leaves are coming down on the track and we need to be careful." his driver argued.

"How else will I get to the shrines on time?"

"The timetable's been changed." came a voice, it belonged to the loli vampire, Remilia Scarlet.

"Sir I-"

"Cool it Hiroto." she said, "It for the your and the passengers safety that these speed restrictions are in place, at least until the leaves have stopped falling."

Hiroto sighed, he knew he wasn't going to be able to fight the new speed limits. He puffed off to find his coaches so he could pull the express.

The shrine maiden Reimu Hakurei was sweeping the station that was part of her shrine. She brushed the fallen leaves off of the platform and onto the track. Cobol, one of the railway's diesels, was delivering a load of donations and he saw Reimu with broom in hand. Cobol shunted his trucks and pulled up to the track beside the platform.

"What do you think you're doing putting your leaves there!" Cobol scolded.

"Sweeping my station. What else does it look like?" Reimu replied, sarcastically.

"That's very dangerous Reimu-chan." Cobol said, "To put leaves on the rails."

Reimu scoffed, "What's so bad about leaves?"

When leaves fall onto the track, the passing trains suck the leaves under and grind them up. The smaller bits are ground up, leaving behind a slick residue. These means that engines could slip on them and not be able to come to a stop; Reimu didn't know this and she continued to dump leaves onto the line.

"Fine by me." said Cobol, giving up. "But its your fault if there's an accident."

Cobol left to pick up some empty trucks leaving behind an indignant miko.

Days turned into weeks and the leave continued to fall and Reimu continued to put leaves onto the track. Trains came and went on the line and the leaves got pulverized and left the rails wet. Other engines would see Reimu sweep the leaves onto the line and they two warned her. First Cobol, then Kenta, then Ahiru, then finally Shiro had to tell her off. All four got the same cold and ignorant response.

"Reimu's arrogant." said Shiro one day, "I hope she'll be the better person and learn."

"Don't count on it." replied Ichihiro, "When that sort of thing happens to us, something bad always happens."

Shiro silently agreed.

The next day, Hiroto was running late. The speed restrictions didn't help and he was making up for lost time. He whistled, "Poop! Poop! I can't be late, I can't be late!"

Hiroto was on the final approach, what he didn't realize what was that he was going much too fast. His driver applied the brakes, Hiroto's wheels screeched as they locked up. But he didn't slow down, his speed was maintained. Reimu was by the platform with her broom, Hiroto whistled loudly.

"Help! Help!" he screamed.

Hiroto screeched by, he overran the platform. Just ahead was a set of points and they were set against him! Hiroto slammed into the points and jumped the track, ballast and leaves sprayed everywhere. But at least he came to a stop. Reimu rushed to phone the breakdown train.

Hachirou brought the breakdown train, and along with him, the railway's Chief Mechanical Engineer and Controller.

"Hiroto." said a displeased Remilia, "What happened?"

"I went over the limit and I tried to stop, but I couldn't." Hiroto explained.

"This is why we put those restrictions in place." Remilia said sternly.

Nitori inspected Hiroto, "You have braked pretty hard, your driving wheels have gone flat."

"Those new wheel aren't going to be-"

Remilia was interrupted by Hiroto, "Reimu's been dumping leaves onto the rails."

Reimu, who was standing by, gulped hard.

"Well. Well. Well." said Remilia playfully, "So your the one I've been hearing about."

Reimu frowned nervously. Remilia continued, "You'll have to pay for Hiroto's new driving wheels. Luckily he's a...a..."

"Pacific." said Nitori.

"Whatever. So there's only six of them."

Reimu said "Fine." and went to tend to her shrine, she was most embarassed.

I think Reimu has learned her lesson on railway safety, don't you?


End file.
